Transformers Cybertron Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The final show of the trilogy, and i'm finally gonna get to review it. Warning: Spoilers are everywhere! You've been warned. Also, some swearing here and there. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Story

Welcome to the final Unicron Trilogy review.

I hope you all enjoy and, by the end of this review, you might see the show, and the trilogy, in a new light.

Disclaimer: Transformers Cybertron is owned by Habro. My opinion of the show is owned by me. 'ha ha ha'

ENJOY READER!

* * *

The final release in the Unicron Trilogy, Cybertron was the dubbed version of the original japanese version known as Transformers: Galaxy Force.

It was released in 2005 and aired till 2007 with the show and toy line. Just like Energon, the show's animation is a combination of computer-rendering and special effects for the Transformers, and hand-drawn animation for the humans and most of the backgrounds.

So...will it bring peace to the trilogy, after the failed mission of Energon, or will the show lose itself to the evil of Unicron?

Lets get on with this thing, and give you the review you guys have been waiting for.

* * *

The Story

Just like the previous two shows, it centers around collecting a number of maguffins. In this case, its the cyber planet keys of:

*Speed Planet **(Velocitron)**

*Jungle Planet

*Giant Planet **(Gigantion)**

*And Earth aswell. Its up to the Autobots to get the keys, along with the Omega lock, to stop the huge black hole that will consume the entire universe, before the Decepticons get the keys first and abuse the power they possess.

The best thing about the plot is that it remains focused throughout the whole 51 episode run time, and doesn't resort to repeating the same story twice, and the show has a balanced pace from start to finish. Every planet is built up nicely and the finale of the show, and even the trilogy too, is definetly a satisfying conclusion and I was tearing up a little at how the trilogy was finally coming to an end.

So, its an improvement over Armada's slow start, and Energon's repetition of the plot.

* * *

Thanks for checking out the beginning of the end.

Leave a review in the comment box below before you go, and stay tuned to see the next part.

BYE! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Autobots and Humans

Welcome to the next part, reader.

This time, we'll talk about our mechanical heroes, and the small fleshling that work along side them.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

The Autobots _(Only the main bots)_

Optimus Prime (Voiced by Garry Chalk) \- The leader of the Autobots, Prime comes equipped with a super mode of awesomeness and words of wisdom to motivate his team through the harsh battles against the Decepticons, in order to stop the Black hole from destroying the universe.

Definetly, as i'm gonna say throughout this whol review, better than Energon's version as he actually acts like a complete badass throughout the show, not just at the end of the show!

Anyway, Optimus Prime...a true leader of the Autobots.

Vector Prime (Voiced by Richard Newman) \- One of the new characters introduced in the show, Vector Prime is another prime who has the power to use time like abilities like creating portals to other places and even other times aswell.

He is definetly the character most people remember and take from the show. He is well developed, wise and interesting to both listen to and learn about throughout the show.

Also, his death was definetly a hit to the feels, but I'll talk about that in a later part.

Hot Shot (Voiced by Kirby Morrow) \- Ah Hotshot, how far you have come since the first episode of Armada. In this show, Hotshot goes through tons of character development...once they get to Speed Planet anyway, he begins to develop from a slightly annoying brat, to someone who cares about the consequences of his actions from the last episode on Speed Planet to the very end of the show.

This is definetly his best version in the trilogy, second being Armada and then Energon...of course. Hot Shot is a well written character and I feel it makes up for the bullsh*t in Energon.

Jetfire (Voiced by Brian Drummond) \- Jetfire, the second-in-command to Optimus Prime and a pretty badass seeker, Jetfire is one of the funnier Autobots in the show.

Why is he funny?...Because dat, accent! _(Also, he supposedly got it from being on a planet for quite some time, the creatures that inhabited the planet having accents that were similar to our Australian one.)_

Anywho. Jetfire is a cool character and definetly deserves to be the second-in-command of the Autobots...better than Starscream is with the Decepticons.

Landmine (Voiced by Paul Dobson) \- The first Cybertronian the three humans meet in the show: Landmine. He becomes a good friend to Coby specifically and with the others aswell throughout the first few episodes.

I feel that he doesn't get too much development throughout the whole show, but what he does get is quite good and good to watch.

Not the best Autobot, but he gets the job done.

Overhaul/Leobreaker (Voiced by Paul Dobson/Dave Ward) \- The Autobot to have two different forms throughout the show, Overhaul or Leobreaker is a pretty cool character, when he's Leobreaker tat is.

As Overhaul, he gets some good character development before his transformation into Leo breaker on Jungle Planet.

Nothing else much to say...but he is, the king of the jungle!

Red Alert (Voiced by Brian Dobson) \- A smart bot and one of the brains of the Autobots, Red Alert is also the medic of the team, patching up some bots throughout the show.

He is a smart bot, but he unfortunately remains the same throughout the entire run time of the show, and its a really shame since I bet many a fan could think of ways to develop Red Alert.

But he's still good enough to keep me interested in the character. Keep up the good work, doc.

Scattershot (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) \- Another character who only appears in Cybertron, and not in the other two shows, Scattershot is nervy robot who thinks he's not cut out for battle, believing the mere fact that he's done as well as he has _in_ battle is just a big setup. He's convinced his good luck will run out on him, and run out at the worst possible moment.

He gets good development, once him, Hotshot and Red Alert, gain their Cybertron Defense Team bodies and becomes less pessimistic and more confident thanks to his two team mates.

Good job, Scatter. Hope you become an awesome soldier.

* * *

The Humans

Coby Hansen (Voiced by Sam Vincent) \- The main human of the show, Coby has his faults, but has two qualities: his concern for his family and friends (especially Bud), and his outstanding mechanical aptitude. He is able to quickly comprehend the alien workings of a Cybertronian's internal systems, and repairs the damaged Landmine, through whom they became acquainted with the Autobots... and soon, the Decepticons.

I have just one thing to say to this character...Thank you Coby, for being a fantastic human lead.

Bud Hansen (Voiced by Ryan Hirakida) \- The younger brother of Coby, Bud is a young boy, with all the exuberance and naivete that comes with, and is a big fan of sci-fi. _(Ha ha, very funny, Hasbro.)_

Bud is definetly a hilarious character, but he can also be wise once-and-a-while, be mature in some situations and even lead the minicons in later episodes.

I salute you, Bud.

Lori (Voiced by Sarah Edmondson) \- Raised in the city, Lori's family recently moved to Colorado, a place she hates. While she certainly outshines her friends in the social arena, she is not perfect, and more often than not, she can be reduced to immature shouting matches with Coby. She has a very intense... 'rivalry' with Coby. She does befriend two bots throughout the show: Override and Scourge, who both develop throughout the show's running time, thanks to her.

Lori is hands down, hands down! The best human character in the show, she is a well rounded character and is sometimes even funnier than Bud, and she is the only character who teaches that **bitch** Thunderblast a lesson throughout the entire show...and that is a win in my book.

Lori was annoying to me at first, but she turned out to become the best human in the show...You go girl.

 _'face palm.'_

* * *

That was part 1 of the character listing. Stay tuned for my thoughts on the Decepticons and some extra characters along the way.

BYE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The Decepticons and Others

The Decepticons

Megatron/Galvatron (Voiced by David Kaye) \- The leader of the Decepticon army: Megatron, or Galvatron depending on which part of the show your talking about, is ver similar to the previous two versions of him, except for the fact that he has vehicle mode thats a cybertronian car, with two forms: A ground form and an aeriel form.

He was definetly a fun villain, I was getting a very Beast Wars vibe from him, a very hammy and threatening villain. I had a lot of fun watching him, and he went out like a boss at the end of the show.

As the Beast Wars Megatron said: _Yes_.

Starscream (Voiced by Michael Dobson) \- The second in command of the Decepticons, and the second strongest of the bunch, just under megatron, Starscream is quite a sneaky bugger and a great manipulator and fighter, though he does retreat some battles in the show, but their rare.

Well, he's gone back to his old G1 roots... except on crack, steroids and heroine. Seriously, this guy is like G1 Screamer if he could actually hold his own and actually have a good plan for once, keeping his whole plan a secret from everyone, even the audience until he finally puts it into action.

Oh, and he has the best fights in the entire show. Epic!

Thundercracker (Voiced by Mark Oliver) \- The third member of the main decepticons, Thundercracker is a seeker in the disguise form of a Sukhoi Su-35 jet, he is the most loyal con of the starting three till Galvatron betrays them at the end.

He's crazy, a bit of a coward and can get quite funny, in a weird, japanese way. Yeah.

Not much else to say, but he is a good character all in all. Shame he just had to get buggered over at the end, with the other cons taking him off the planet in the final episode.

Ransack (Voiced by Louis Chirillo) \- The red motorbike from Velocitron, Ransack is the brains of the comic relief duo of the Decepticons, replacing Cyclonus/Snowcat from the previos two shows.

He's a coward, a trickster and, while I said he was the brains of the two, that isn't saying much, the guy is still quite dumb...in own special way. Ransack on his own is quite an annoying little nuisance and got on my nerves for quite a lot of the show, but...

With the help of his buddy Crumplezone, the two are a duo of evil proportions, that shouldn't be triphled with.

Crumplezone (Voiced by Mark Acheson) \- The green Velocitronian racer, Crumplezone is the bulk of the comic relief duo of the Decepticons, replacing Demolisher from Armada and Energon.

He's as dumb as he looks and Ransack only really uses him for his huge bulk and better strength, so as to assist him with his scemes...or to get away when they inevitably fail. He may be dumb, but I don't think you'd wanna mess with this Velocitronian.

* * *

Other Characters

Primus (Voiced by Michael Donovan) \- The creator of all Transformers, and whose spark made the basis of the many planets in Transformers Cybertron, Primus is seen as a father to the Transformers in the show and is definetly shown as a god as well.

In this show, unlike in the previous two, we actually see him quite a lot throughout the second half of the show, and does help the Autobots throughout it all. He even gets a few battles as well, using a huge arsenal of weapons all over his body, including a gigantic cannon that is formed by all four of the Cybertronian spaceships from each planet.

That. Is. Epic!

Sideways and Soundwave (Voiced by Ted Cole and Robert O. Smith) \- The two survivors of the tyrannical planet known as Planet X, Sideways and his brother Soundwave are not Autobots, nor Decepticons and will work with those who will get them to their ultimate goal faster: revenge against Gigantion for supposedly destroying their home.

The two bots are near opposites of each other. Sideways is a crazy, loud and kinda dumb guy who mainly kisses up to Starscream for a lot of the show, while Soundwave is sane, quiet and calm, along with being the smartest of the two of them. We unfortunately don't get to see them working together in the whole show, except for some interactions near the end of the show. _(Around the time their on Gigantion.)_

In the end, they make their planet proud.

* * *

Okay, we've dealt with the characters, now onto the whats good about this show and what is bad about this show.

Leave your thoughts on the characters in the comment box down below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Good And The Bad

Welcome to the second to the last part of the review.

We'll be talking about the goods and the bads of the show, like I did with the previous two reviews.

Anywho, just a quick reminder: I don't own the show, it belongs to Hasbro.

Okay, now that we've done that...

ENJOY!

* * *

The Good

*The animation was done by Gonzo studios, and it looks amazing in both 2D and 3D animation with the 2D anime style animation, and the badass 3D designs for the Transformers...at least compared to the previous two shows.

*The comedy is very funny, a good amount slapstick and well written jokes...though the slapstick might not be your kind of comedy.

*The action scenes are hands down the best part of the entire show. They are some of the craziest moments I've ever seen in a show and they look fantastic and get even crazier as the show progresses.

*Like I said with the Armada and Energon, Cybertron still retains the great casting choices for the characters and they really suit the characters they were cast to play in the show.

*The three other planets, other than Cybertron and Earth, are well developed with their own traditions, people and laws. All beautifully animated for your viewing pleasure.

*The show's plot does keep focus at the end of the day and it comes to a beautiful ending that left me shedding a few tears at the end of it all.

* * *

The Bad

*As you saw in the last part of the review, there are some annoying sons of a bitches in this show...also bad puns, EVERYWHERE!

*I know its Hasbro's way to sell toys, but the show had way too many characters as the show went on, and some of them don't get a chance to leave an impact on you.

*Some scenes or situations do drag out too long, but there are rare scenes throughout the whole length of the show.

*There are some moments where there would be some lip-syncing issues, but they did improve later on.

* * *

See you in the final part everybody.

BYE! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: My Memories and Final Verdict

The Memories _(SPOILER ALERT!)_

The Starscream battles: Throughout the show, Starscream gets a good number of fights against many: Optimus Prime, the Autobots, the Decepticons, Megatron/Galvatron (Which I will get to later.) and even against Primus! The Transformers equavalent of god! Shit Screamer!

But yeah, they looked awesome, sounded awesome and just made Starscream look like a boss. I will remember them well.

The first showing of each planet: The planets in this show are absolutely stunning to look at, wheather its the desserts and tracks of Velocitron, the forests and ancient arcitecture of Jungle Planet, or the metalic cities of Gigantion. Every one of them is brilliant to look at in their respected episodes.

And the first time you see them, you won't be able to get them out of your head.

Primus's first appearance: Finally! Finally, they did it! Primus actually did something in this trilogy, other than just getting a mention here and there. Okay, I talked about him already, but when I first saw this giant in the show, I kinda fangirled a little at the sight of the dude.

Damn, the guy just got better the more I saw him, and I pray we shall see him again in the shows.

Vector Prime's death: A new character to the show, Vector Prime was a great bot and I couldn't help but love this Autobot throughout the whole show's running time...until his final scene in the show, where he uses all the power he has left to help the team get back to Cybertron.

The moment he said the idea, I knew what was coming next, he'd die from such a selfless act, and such brilliant last words along with that. Its the Armada Starscream death of Cybertron, and I will remember it for the same reasons that I will remember Screamers one.

Rest in peace, Vector Prime. Till all are one.

Starscream vs Galvatron: The fight I was waiting to see throughout the entire show, the two leading hotheads of the Decepticons: Starscream, and Galvatron duking it out to see who is the strongest con and who shall rule the Decepticons, and...the entire universe!

The two battle it out at full power, nobody else in their way, just these two evil basterds going at it with nothing to stop them. And in the end, the final attack is a freaking spectical.

Although, Starscream being the one to lose the battle is complete rubbish! He has nearly all the power of Primus and some extra power from the 3 out of 4 Cyber Keys and the Omega Lock, while Galvatron somehow has a bit of Unicron's power, and thats it!

How would he win?!

The ending of the show: The show definetly rivals Armada when it comes to the shows ending. The final fight of the show is, once again, a spectical to watch and hear as the two leaders of the franchise battle it out one last time in space, and it is such a brilliant moment too.

Also, the final episode clears it up with every remaining character making a final note to end their character arks, with their ending's showing how they are in the future after the events of the final few episodes, and, the shows in general.

All in all, a great way to end the show, and, the Unicron Trilogy.

Also, points for having characters from the previous two shows cameo in a few shots.

* * *

Final Verdict

In conclusion, Transformers Cybetron is a brilliant way to make up for the disaster that was Energon and is definetly a great way to end the trilogy.

I wouldn't say that its better than Armada on a personal level, but on a tecnical level, it is the best of the three shows.

I give Transformers Cybertron...

9 out of 10!

* * *

Thank you for joining me on this journey through the Unicron Trilogy, its been a lot of fun writing these reviews and reading your comments too.

Leave your own thoughts on this review, and the Unicron Trilogy in general, before you go.

Till all are one, everybody.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
